Storms FR
by Aleeyana
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto est tout seul. Enfin il l'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris en charge par un riche étranger. Il semblerait que maintenant, il ait de nouveau une raison de vivre... SasuNaru. TRADUCTION ! Fiction de kazenoyouni !
1. Chapter 1

Storms: Traduction de la fiction de kazenoyouni.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Ni Naruto, ni cette fiction. Je ne suis qu'une traductrice.

Beta Reader: Emeraude noire

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Le son continue de la pluie tombant contre la fenêtre venait s'ajouter aux éclaires présent dans le ciel que l'on pouvait voir, et qui venaient parfois éclairer la pièce remplit de conversation qui ne faiblissait pas, malgré le son assourdissant qui venait de dehors. A l'intérieur de cette pièce, les conversations fusaient sur des sujets tous inutiles les uns que les autres, ragots et bruits de couloir pour la plupart. Les lumières miroitaient dans des chandeliers en cristal élevés très haut sur le plafond légèrement voûté. Les bougies éclairant la pièce brillaient de mille feux et diffusaient des couleurs vives et brillantes. Les personnes présentent dans la pièce portaient des tenues élégantes; les vêtements les plus en vogue pour les dames et des costumes de hautes coutures pour les hommes. Des serveurs habillés en tenues de service circulaient et proposaient des amuses bouches déposés sur des plateaux en argent ainsi que du vin qui coulait à flot aux invités. Le sol brillant marbré, était seulement foulé par des talons hauts et des chaussures en cuir extrêmement chères. Le bruit des chaussures venaient s'ajouter au bruit général de la fête qui explosait dans la salle.

Et dehors la pluie tombait avec plus d'ardeur.

Et malgré la lumière éclatante qui était présente dans la pièce ainsi que les personnes présentes, dans un coin sombre orné d'une de ces grandes fenêtres, une ombre noir pouvait y être vu. Ces vêtements, qui était aussi coûteux et stylisé que les autres personnes invités, faisait pâle figure comparé à son magnifique visage. Les traits marquant de son visage était ses yeux qui étaient comme une mer noire qui était légèrement caché par des mèches de cheveux noirs, qui tournaient légèrement au bleu foncé quand la lumière était bien placée. Sa peau impeccable et son attitude posé rien qu'en ayant un verre de vin à la main, était assez pour attirer l'attention de toutes les femmes présentes dans la pièce.

C'était pour cela qu'il restait caché dans son coin sombre. Là où presque personne ne pouvait le remarquer. Uchiha Sasuke, le petit frère du riche et populaire héritier de la Uchiha's Corps détestait attirer l'attention des femmes. La seule raison qui le poussait à être vue dans ce genre de soirée mondaine était pour que les remarques salaces de son frère, Uchiha Itachi, le seul et unique membre de sa famille encore vivant, puissent se stopper. Mais honnêtement, Sasuke préférait largement être dehors, sous la pluie plutôt que d'être lorgné et « touché » par les femmes présentes dans la pièce.

Oui, Uchiha Sasuke était un homme extrêmement demandé par la gente féminine. Lui cependant n'était intéressé par personne. Ou du moins, c'était ce que sa libido semblait lui faire comprendre.

Il soupira tandis que son entourage composé de femmes habillés de robes qui exposait plus de chair qu'elles ne devraient, continuaient de glousser, de flirter outrageusement avec lui. C'était bien sa veine. Il était sûr qu'il allait se voir offrir le corps de chaque femme présente dans cette soirée pour continuer la nuit, malgré le point donneur qu'il mettait à les rejeter. Il pouvait pratiquement les sentir s'accrocher à lui, essayant de sentir sa peau douce et de le toucher à des endroits auxquels elles n'avaient aucun droit. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elles allaient y arriver. Il avait apprit depuis un bon moment que même en touchant ses partis du corps les plus érotiques, aucunes réactions n'émanera de lui. Comme Itachi aimait si bien le dire, Uchiha Sasuke était asexué.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs bu son vin totalement indifférent à la femme qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui, il se tourna et fit face à la fenêtre encore, choisissant de les ignorer le plus longtemps possible. Cette putain de pluie. Il voulait juste qu'elle s'arrête pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas, à son plus grand malheur, comme ce fut le cas depuis quatre heures. Il commençait à se demander si elle allait s'arrêter un jour.

La femme l'attrapa et se colla à lui. Il faillit renverser le liquide rouge partout sur sa chemise blanche quand une autre femme, particulièrement ennuyante, attrapa son bras et colla ses seins contre lui. C'était sûr qu'elle ne portait pas de soutient et l'Uchiha retenu un soupire qui allait montrer son irritation.

Putain, qu'il détestait ces fêtes.

Une lumière éclatante illumina le ciel noir, et le bruit de l'éclaire remplis encore une fois la pièce. Une de ces femmes toutes aussi ennuyante les unes que les autres, cria de peur tout en se pressant contre Sasuke, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''j'ai peur'' et ''Sasuke-kun, serre-moi fort''. Il regarda encore une fois par la fenêtre et remarqua que la pluie tombait avec encore plus d'intensité.

Sa poigne se resserra sur son verre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci menace de se briser. Son corps se crispa et il regarda les femmes qui l'entouraient.

« Je dois parler avec mon frère » murmura t-il. S'en foutant si quelqu'un l'avait entendu ou même compris. Tant qu'elles restaient aussi loin de lui que possible. Mais bien sûr, il savait qu'elles n'allaient pas tenir compte de sa requête. Et elles ne l'ont pas fait; elles l'ont suivit quand il se déplaça dans la pièce et partit vers son frère qui se tenait debout et parlait doucement avec un groupe d'homme.

Itachi se tourna légèrement vers son petit frère quand celui-ci fut proche de lui, ses yeux noirs qui reflétaient son indifférence, se sont concentrés sur le jeune Uchiha, ses longs cheveux noirs bougeant quand il tourna la tête.

« Tu t'amuses, petit frère ? » Demanda-t-il, ses lèvres se relevant légèrement en un sourire narquois.

Sasuke le regarda avec mépris. « Je rentre. »

Itachi arqua un sourcil. « Rentrer ? Sous cette pluie ? Ne soit pas absurde. Tu vas être tout mouillé et tomber malade par la même occasion. »

« Je vais prendre le risque. »

Itachi regarda Sasuke pendant un moment, avec un visage dénuée d'expression. Il se retourna vers les hommes avec qui ils conversaient tantôt et dit de but en blanc, « Fait comme tu veux. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je prenne soin de toi si tu attrapes froid. »

« Comme si j'allais te laisser faire. » Sasuke salua les hommes qui le fixaient et se tourna vers la sortie, ignorant les femmes qui insistait pour qu'il reste plus longtemps, qu'il reste avec elles, qu'il passe la nuit avec elles...

« Sasuke... » La voix froide d'Itachi l'interpella quand il avait presque atteint la sortie. Sasuke se tourna légèrement, regardant son frère suspicieusement.

« Quoi?! »

Itachi fit un sourire narquois. « N'oublie pas de dire au revoir à la charmante Sakura-san. »

Sasuke le regarda avec mépris. « Vas te faire foutre, Itachi. » Murmura t-il assez fort pour qu'Itachi l'entende. Les personnes qui étaient autours de son frère prirent un air scandalisé.

Sasuke se retourna rapidement et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la pièce, les grondements du tonnerre s'entendaient par dessus la musique. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Son frère, le bâtard. Si seulement il n'était pas de la même famille, il était sûr qu'il allait tuer Itachi dans son sommeil. Mais qui sait si ce bâtard dort la nuit. Est-ce que quelqu'un aussi humain qu'Itachi a besoin de dormir ?

Sasuke mis ses pensées de côtés quand il réussit finalement à se dégager de ces femmes ennuyantes, il attrapa sa veste dans le grand placard près de la porte de cet élégant manoir.

Sans perdre de temps, il alla vers la porte de sortie et l'ouvrit pendant qu'il glissait un bras dans sa veste, la mettant d'un geste vif, il l'ajusta pour qu'elle soit bien mise puis commença son ascension sous la pluie. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette grande salle de bal ou, de ces riches personnes qui ne lui servait à rien. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de cette pluie froide et de cette nuit noire.

Il espéra sincèrement qu'aucunes de ces femmes n'avaient choisit de le suivre.

* * *

En plus de cette traduction, j'ai une autre traduction et une fiction originale.

Beaucoup me demande mon rythme de publication; Et bien au final, ça dépend de deux facteurs:

- De mes Betas, plus particulièrement du temps entre l'envoie des chapitres de ma part et de leurs corrections.

- Et ça dépend également de vous les amis, plus il y de "review" par chapitre et plus je m'efforce d'écrire ou de traduire le chapitre suivant le plus rapidement possible.C'est en fonction de la demande/ popularité du chapitre "en gros".

(NB: Les reviews laissés sur les traductions seront envoyés en anglais aux auteurs via MP, donc n'hésitez-pas à leur donner votre avis.)

De plus, je vous conseil, de regarder mon profil, qui est mis à jour régulièrement; Vous y trouverez les chapitres qui sont finis et, où j'en suis dans l'écriture des suivants.

Bisous bisous,

Alee.


	2. Chapter 2

Storms: Traduction de la fiction de kazenoyouni.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Ni Naruto, ni cette fiction. Je ne suis qu'une traductrice.

Beta Reader: Emeraude noire, merci pour ton travail de qualité!

* * *

Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Il pouvait sentir sa peau se hérisser pendant qu'il marchait sous la pluie. Il s'en foutait s'il attrapait un rhume. C'était un Uchiha, ils pouvaient se payer les meilleurs médecins que le Japon avait à offrir. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il s'était éloigné de ce manoir, de cette fête, de ces femmes qui ce comportaient comme des salopes et surtout, il était loin de son frère.

Itachi.

Ses yeux se fermèrent au contact de la pluie rien qu'en pensant à son frère. A tous les problèmes que son frère lui causait tous les jours. A toutes ses tentatives infructueuses pour régler, selon lui, le 'problème' de son petit frère.

Sasuke était asexuel. Et alors. Le jeune Uchiha ne voyait aucun problème à ça. Ce n'était pas une distraction pour lui, ça l'aidait à rester concentré sur son objectif : Surpasser son frère. Il n'avait pas besoin de femme, ou d'homme pour satisfaire son appétit sexuel. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper aux problèmes liés à une relation ou à gérer les tentatives de garder le contact, le matin après un coup d'un soir. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter par rapport à une grossesse non voulue, à une amante trop jalouse, trop sur son dos. Non, il était au dessus de tout ça. Il n'était pas intéressé.

Cela avait commencé quand il était petit. Après la perte de ses parents, c'était comme s'il avait perdu toutes ses émotions à part la colère et l'envie de devenir plus fort, plus intelligent, supérieur à Itachi Uchiha, le génie. Tout ce qui comptait était ses études. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les filles. Et c'est comme si sa libido était devenue aussi inexistante que ses émotions. Il ne réagissait pas. Même pas quand il a essayé juste une fois pour voir ce que cela allait donner. Quand ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la fille, toute nue en dessous de lui, il n'a rien ressenti. Pas même une lueur d'excitation. Et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire semblant ou de prétendre le contraire. Il regarda de manière indifférente pendant un court instant, tout d'abord la fille, puis son propre muscle masculin. Il soupira puis se rhabilla et quitta la pièce.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Cela ne dérangeait pas.

Mais Itachi eut vent de tout cela (Comment il l'a su, Sasuke ne l'a jamais su), il a prit en main, comme tout grand frère aimant le ferait disait-il (ce qui fit renifler Sasuke avec dédain), de soigner le 'problème' de son frère et de trouver une personne auquel le jeune Uchiha réagirai. Quelqu'un qui permettrait au jeune Uchiha d'avoir une érection et donc aurait la capacité de baiser une fille et d'extérioriser ses frustrations sexuelles. Sasuke ignorai tout ça.

Et c'est comme ça que commença la soi-disant « cure » d'Itachi. Chaque soir depuis près de trois ans, il ramenait un étranger dans leur maison qu'il avait trouvé pour satisfaire les besoins de son cher petit frère. Sasuke n'avait aucun besoin, donc il ne savait pas de quoi Itachi parlait.

Tous les soirs depuis trois ans maintenant, Sasuke subissait la même routine. Il se trouvait devant une personne qui ne connaissait pas, parfois des femmes, parfois des hommes, fixant le corps dénudé en dessous de lui, qui ne lui faisait aucun effet. Dans ce genre de moment, il se mettait simplement à penser à tout le travail qu'il lui restait à faire, pour l'école, pour le travail- ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était important n'était pas le fait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par le corps qui s'offrait à lui, allongé sur ses draps. Peu importe la manière dont il le touchait ou dont il séduisait Sasuke, son engin restait mou.

Le résultat était sans appel- Sasuke était asexuel. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Il inspira un bon coup, inhalant l'odeur de la pluie, et frissonna, réalisant à quel point il était mouillé. Il remarqua à peine le chemin sombre, presque vide qu'il emprunta sans aucune anxiété. Il réalisa qu'il aurait pu prendre un taxi ou alors laisser son chauffeur de limousine le ramener dans sa demeure, mais au moins, en marchant sous la pluie malgré le froid et la longueur du chemin, il était à l'abri de ses femmes obsessionnelles qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre _qu'il n'était pas intéressé_.

Ces putains de femmes. Même quand elles savaient qu'il ne serait excité par aucunes d'elles, par aucun de leurs corps, elles insistaient tout de même pour être celle qui « soignerait » le jeune Uchiha. La blague.

Il leva sa main vers son visage et essuya la pluie qui dérangeait ses yeux. Cette pluie incessante commençait vraiment à devenir ennuyante. Elle avait mouillé ses cheveux et dégoulinait sur son visage. La pluie n'arrêtait pas de rentrer dans ses yeux et de le rendre aveugle, il commençait vraiment à envisager l'idée de prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez lui.

Il laissa sa main retomber près de son corps et regarda devant lui, essayant de se repérer dans ses allés sombres. Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent des yeux bleus.

Il cligna des yeux.

Un bleu si clair semblable à un ciel sans nuage… Mais il faisait sombre et il pleuvait toujours. Il sentit une sensation bizarre grandir au fond de lui. Une sensation peu familière qui semblait se concentrer dans son bas ventre… un endroit où il n'avait jamais rien ressentit auparavant.

Le bleu cligna des yeux, et il réalisa que ces yeux clairs appartenaient à un jeune homme situé à trois mètres de lui, il était assis sur le bord d'une fontaine en plein milieu du parc que Sasuke traversait, ne bougeant pas malgré la pluie gelée. Il scruta le visage : ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds qui s'était collés sur son visage bronzé, ces cicatrices bizarres en forme de moustaches qui étaient à peine visible avec l'éclairage que produisait la fontaine. Ses vêtements étaient trempés comme s'il avait été jeté dans la fontaine et n'en n'était pas ressorti pendant au moins une heure. L'homme cligna des yeux encore une fois, ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'Uchiha. Sasuke ressentit encore cette sensation bizarre qui l'habitait tantôt mais avec plus d'ardeur cette fois-ci.

Encore un clignement venant de ces yeux bleus et d'un coup, ils se fermèrent. L'homme tomba en avant et resta allonger sur le sol mouillé et froid, sans bouger.

Sasuke resta debout et le regarda. La pluie continuait à tomber. Le tonnerre grondait.

Sasuke décida de prendre un taxi.

* * *

Coucou les amis, désolé pour ce retard!

Le chapitre 3 arrive dans peu de temps !

Alors, comment pensez-vous que la relation entre sasuke et ce bel étranger va évoluer? Laissez vos impressions ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Storms: Traduction de la fiction de kazenoyouni.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. Ni Naruto, ni cette fiction. Je ne suis qu'une traductrice.

Beta Reader: Emeraude noire, merci pour ton travail de qualité!

* * *

Le manoir était sombre quand le taxi arriva. Seulement quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées avec de la lumière alors que la pluie continuait de tomber. Il ouvrit sa portière, descendit de la voiture puis sortit son portefeuille, il donna son argent au chauffeur ainsi qu'un gros pourboire, avant d'aller à l'arrière et de sortir sa nouvelle charge.

Le blond avait de la fièvre, il avait probablement était sous la pluie pendant un bon moment. Et pour une raison inconnue, l'Uchiha n'avait pas était capable de le laisser mourir là-bas.

C'était vraiment étrange. Ce n'était pas de son habitude de s'inquiéter si un inconnu mourrait ou vivait. Cela ne devrait pas l'importait peu si l'homme était resté sous la pluie. Cela ne devrait pas le concerner, de savoir combien de temps, cet homme qui pouvait être plus âgé que lui, était resté dehors, savoir pourquoi il était dehors, pourquoi il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il aurait dû tourner les tallons et rentrer paisiblement dans son manoir. Mais son cœur battait de plus en plus fort quand il souleva le jeune homme et le porta jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir des Uchiha.

Il était lourd, mais pas trop, il était probablement plus petit que lui d'un un ou de deux centimètres. Et malgré la faible intensité de la lumière, il pouvait dire- dire que cette étrange personne était, magnifique. Et au plus profond de lui, l'Uchiha espérait qu'il aurait la chance de le voir propre, sec, et qu'il se réveillera vite. Il espérait qu'il pourrait voir ces magnifiques yeux bleus encore une fois, concentrer que sur lui, et lui seul. Il voulait que cet étranger aille mieux. Il voulait connaître son nom.

Dès que les portes se sont ouvertes, une jeune femme apparût, prête à servir le maître qui venait juste d'arriver. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de remarquer la charge qu'il portait.

« Sasuke-sama ! Qu'est-ce… Où avez-vous trouvé… »

« Mariko, trouves-lui des vêtements propres, laves-le et changes-le. Prépare-lui une chambre également… Et appel un médecin. » Sasuke regarda sa domestique puis le blond et soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'embêtait avec tout ça. Mais cette sensation bizarre qui lui procurait une légère impression de confort était toujours présente, et elle semblait s'intensifier sur les parties de son corps qui entraient en contacte avec celles du blond.

La servante acquiesça et cria pour que les autres employés viennent l'aider. Un homme et une femme apparurent d'une autre pièce du fond. L'homme fit un aller-retour avec ses yeux entre son maître et le blond, fronçant légèrement les sourcils quand l'Uchiha montra de la réticence à être soulagé de sa charge.

La femme plus âgée se dépêcha d'aller en haut pour, préparer le bain pendant que l'autre fille se chargea de préparer la chambre, la fille nommée Mariko se dépêcha de trouver des vêtements appropriés et appela un médecin, laissant Sasuke toujours debout, mouillé et frissonnant dans l'entrée. Ses yeux noirs suivaient des yeux le blond qui se faisait emmener à l'étage.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs puis s'élança dans le manoir qui était chauffé. Il enleva sa veste et passa sa main dans ses cheveux froids et mouillés, et enleva ses chaussures, les laissant dans une pile de parapluies près de la porte. Il enleva ses chaussettes qui étaient elles aussi toutes mouillées et marcha avec ses pieds froids vers l'étage, il y arriva lentement, déboutonnant sa chemise qui était maintenant collé sur sa peau.

Dès qu'il arriva au deuxième étage, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, écoutant le son de l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain, sachant que ce bruit signifiait que son invité était en train de se faire laver.

A quoi pensait-il vraiment, emmener un étranger dans la maison des Uchiha. Il savait qu'Itachi aurait quelque chose à dire sur tout ça. Mais encore une fois, quand est-ce que Sasuke à déjà écouter son grand frère ?

Jamais. Et c'est probablement pour cette raison que Sasuke n'est pas devenu fou. Pour l'instant.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et enleva ses vêtements mouillés et en attrapa des secs avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien chaude.

Tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau gelée par la pluie, ses pensées, elles, étaient dirigées vers le magnifique blond qui était dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais il les mit de côté et laissa l'eau le caresser avant de se frotter, de se rincer puis il sorti de la baignoire et s'habilla.

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, Mariko était là, elle attendait pour l'informer de l'arrivée de Tsunade-sama.

Il acquiesça et la suivit vers l'entrée. Là, Tsunade, un docteur blond à la grosse poitrine l'attendait, avec un air d'impatience et d'irritation sur le visage.

« Il pleut des cordes dehors, et pourtant, tu insistes pour que je vienne ici, huh, Uchiha. J'espère que ça en vaut la peine, sinon tu vas souffrir, » Le menaça la femme.

Il l'a regarda d'un œil noir avant de parler. « J'espère que tu n'es pas trop bourrée pour faire ton travail. »

Elle lui rendit son regard noir puis soupira. « Tu me dois beaucoup pour ça. Je vais te revenir cher, ça tu peux en être sûr. »

« T'as encore parié tout ton argent ? Demanda l'Uchiha en émettant un léger rire. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Quelque soit le montant que tu as perdu aujourd'hui, je vais le couvrir. Et tu devrais être heureuse que je t'ai fais appeler avant que tu ne perdes plus d'argent. »

Elle fit un sourire. « Tu couvriras tout, huh ? Peut être que ça en vaut le coup finalement. Mais je vais qu'en même te demander une fortune pour tout ça. »

Il haussa les épaules, s'en foutant éperdument. Il l'emmena à l'étage dans la chambre de son invité.

Il était paisiblement allongé sur le grand lit, ses yeux fermés et ses cheveux blonds étalés sur le coussin. Son visage semblait paisible, et cette fois-ci, Sasuke remarqua clairement les cicatrices présentes sur les joues du jeune blond. Trois longes cicatrices ornaient chaque côté de son visage en effet miroir. Malgré ceci, il avait une peau douce, sans défaut, mais légèrement bronzée. Et cela mettait en évidence sa beauté. Ce jeune homme était magnifique selon Sasuke.

Les sourcils de Tsunade se levèrent sous la surprise, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle approcha rapidement le lit et souleva les couvertures qui couvraient le jeune homme, révélant ses vêtements maintenant secs. Elle plaça ses doigts dans le cou du jeune homme pour vérifier les pulsations de son cœur. Elle soupira de soulagement, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Qui est-il ? » Demanda t-elle à Sasuke en se tournant vers lui.

Il haussa les épaules. « Il était dans la rue. Il s'est évanoui après m'avoir remarqué. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir son nom. »

Tsunade regarda le jeune blond encore une fois, ses yeux semblait se troubler puis après quelque instant, elle commença à faire son travail, le touchant un peu partout, essayant de trouver ce qui n'aller pas. Sasuke resta appuyé sur le mur près de la porte, les regardant, ses yeux noirs principalement fixés sur le visage du garçon.

Près d'une heure et demie se sont coulées quand enfin Tsunade se tourna vers l'Uchiha après avoir remonté les couvertures.

« Il n'a presque rien. Un peu de fièvre, un peu de malnutrition. Il n'a pas l'air de manger à sa faim. Il est inconscient pour le moment, et il risque de le rester pendant un moment. Dès qu'il se réveil, nourrit-le avec de la soupe, pas d'aliments trop difficiles à digérer. Et assures-toi qu'il boive beaucoup d'eau. Je vais donner quelques recommandations pour la nourriture aux cuisiniers. Appelle-moi dès qu'il se réveille, je viendrai l'ausculter encore une fois. » Elle posa sa main sur son bras, réfléchissant. Ses yeux couleurs miel se tournèrent pour examiner le jeune Uchiha avant de parler. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as ramené, mais ne soit pas trop dur. Il doit avoir vécu beaucoup de moments difficiles récemment, à en juger par les poches présentes sous ses yeux et le fait qu'il n'a pas dû manger beaucoup. Il va probablement être apeuré quand il va se réveiller. »

Sasuke acquiesça et elle sortit de la chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna vers l'Uchiha, ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur le blond allongé sur le lit. « Je t'enverrai la facture par mail. » Elle fit un sourire puis partit.

Sasuke résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et sortie également de la chambre. Il semblerait que maintenant il avait un invité, et des plans commençaient à se former dans sa tête. Il avait des choses à faire.

* * *

Voilà!

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Que pensez-vous que Sasuke a prévu pour son invité?

La chapitre 4 prendra plus de temps à venir malheureusement, je dois d'abord poster le chapitre 4 de Love Love Uchiha et le chapitre 3 de The second's son. Merci d'être patient les amis ^^

**Joyeuses fêtes! :)**


End file.
